


of Fevers and Fathers

by MarginalMadness



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris never dreamt of being a father, never mind a fussy, over protective one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of Fevers and Fathers

“Bethany.” Fenris whispered giving her a gentle shake. “Bethany wake up. It is urgent.”

She gives a moan and rolls over, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “What is it, love?” She blinks awake, watching as Fenris paced furiously back and forth with a red faced two year old in his arms. “What’s wrong with Miri?” She asks pulling herself out of bed and going to his side.

“She has a fever and has been unsettled most of the night.” His voice was laced with concern as he passes the poorly toddler over to her mother, gently brushing her dark curls from her forehead and leaving on it a loving kiss.

 

“Let mama see…” Bethany sang gently bouncing her daughter who curled up into her chest, sucking on a thumb and whimpering pathetically. Bethany held out a hand and Fenris placed in it a damp rag without hesitating. Her hand glowed blue with magic for a moment, the rag frosting over slightly, before she placed it on the toddler’s head. “There, there…” she muttered as she began pacing back and forth herself.

“You aren’t going to-” Fenris began.

“Heal her? With magic?” Bethany asked, giving a small laugh at his nod. “Maker, no! Fenris it’s a fever. Children _get_ fevers, it’s better for her to fight it off herself.”  She continued as Fenris looked panicked. “If it gets too bad, I’ll heal her, don’t worry, love.” She held Merinda in one arm and cupped Fenris’ cheek with her spare hand, pulling him in for a kiss.  She loved how fiercely protective he was of their two little girls.

 

“Papa?” Came a small voice, from behind them. Fenris and Bethany turned to find their five year old daughter, Leandra standing, hanging onto Fenris sleeping trousers, a bright red flush on her cheeks.

“Andie? What are you doing out of bed?” He lifted her into his arms, already feeling the heat radiating off of her. He looked to Bethany worriedly, who simply handed him a freshly chilled rag, which he pressed to Leandra’s head. Bethany motioned to the bed with a tilt of her head and Fenris moved to lie in it, Andie, curling up at his side and she placed Merinda in his arms.

“I’ll be back in a second.” She whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and darting out of the room.  She quickly moved into the kitchen, grabbing a second rag and the leftover of the day’s milk, pouring it into a bowl and grabbing a spoon. The girls loved it when she made frozen creamed milk and it would help bring their temperatures down.

She moved back to their bedroom, only to be brought to a halt in the doorway with the scene before her. as the Maker took that moment to remind her how blessed she was.

In the few moments she had left them alone, Fenris had fallen asleep, one arm clutching Miri, who was curled up asleep on his chest, the other was wrapped around Andie who was tucked into his side, fast asleep, her own arm thrown across her father’s chest to rest on her sister’s back.

Bethany crept into the room, placing the items in her hands down and laid cooling hands on her daughter’s foreheads, helping them to find a more peaceful slumber.

Bethany sat back and sighed happily, thanking the Maker for her perfect, little family.


End file.
